Braided structures are often used in the medical field for sutures, load bearing orthopedic applications, artificial tendons/ligaments, device fixation, actuation cables, tissue repair, etc. Because of the small diameter required for many applications, other properties of the braided structure are compromised. For example, while it may be possible to develop a braided structure with a small diameter (e.g., less than 1 millimeter, such as less than about 500 micrometers), there have been difficulties in designing such a structure to also be creep resistant and/or abrasion resistant. Challenges have also arisen in developing a braided structure having a small diameter that also has low elongation and high strength.
As such, a need exists for a braided structure having a small diameter such that it is suitable for use in medical applications while at the same time having the desired mechanical properties (e.g., creep resistance, abrasion resistance, low elongation, and/or high strength).